


Dance

by Sonamae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Cuties, Dancing, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift asks Perceptor if he wants to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sleep again, have some horrible cute patootes.

“Heh, elevator music. Do you want to dance?” Drift asked.

“I don’t dance.” Perceptor said flatly as he crossed his arms. “It’s silly and isn’t constructive to my time.” Drift opened his mouth to say something in response, but he couldn’t get his thoughts across. He’d asked as a joke, they were in an elevator for Primus’ sake. There was barely enough room for the both of them, so dancing would have been impossible.

Still, to be shot down like that seemed rather… harsh.

“If you say so.” Drift looked back at the wall and continued to listen to the boring thrum of the music overhead. He used to hear this song a lot when Soundwave would get bored and Megatron would be too busy yelling at Starscream to notice either of them. For some reason, it didn’t bring back any unpleasant memories, just the chuckle it would get when Megatron realized Soundwave had been playing music for the past fifteen kliks or so.

“It’s not that I can’t, mind you.” Perceptor jerked him out of his thoughts with a slightly hurried jumble of words. “Of course I can dance, what bot doesn’t know how to dance?” he looked slightly to the left before resetting his optics. “I just don’t think it’s a good use of our time as we head to the cargo bay.” Drift had to bite his glossa to keep himself from smiling.

The elevator dinged and the doors pushed open, Perceptor stepping out first as Drift eagerly followed him. He looked like he wanted to keep talking, but also like he was solving a very puzzling math equation. At least Drift associated that expression with math, because everyone _but_ Percy hated math. Heck, even _Soundwave_ hated it. But he also have a ton of toddlers so he was always having to reload them with the basic formulas.

“Perhaps if we were in a different setting,” Percy said as they walked side by side down the hall, “a gala, do you think? No, that’s far too fancy for the crew, although it would be befitting for the ship.” He was mostly muttering now, and this time Drift did smile. Not many people knew that when Percy got started up he could almost be as bad as Swerve.

Not that Swerve was bad of course, just… talkative.

“Would soiree be too fine a word or event?” Perceptor asked, one hand coming up to rest his chin in his fingers.

“I’m going to say yes.” Drift turned them down a corner and kept his smile, his partner so very oblivious. Perceptor was smart, true, but when he was comfortable he sometimes forgot where he was. He’d relaxed plenty after the war, but there was still that wound corkscrew that kept him iron-backed.

“What about a banquet?” he asked in surprise, stopping them both in the middle of the hall. Drift looked over at him and smirked, reaching out to pat Perceptor’s shoulder.

“Those generally have a ton of food and more high class armor than we could ever even dream of.” Drift offered him a weak smile, reminded of his partners spoiled youth.

“Oh… oh you’re right.” Perceptor picked up his pace again and let one of his hands drop, the other still hugging his chest. Drift seized the opportunity and snatched Perceptor’s hand into his own, humming when he felt the squeeze of acknowledgement.

They reached the cargo bay and Drift keyed in the door codes, then hummed as the smell of fresh packing fibers wafted up to him. It almost reminded him of home, of a long lost Amica, of surviving through the thrill of stealing and being with people who loved him.

Beside him, Perceptor huffed. “I can’t think of any occasion to dance with you.” He grumbled. Drift couldn’t help but laugh.

“You don’t actually _need_ one, you know that right?” he reached over and took Perceptor’s other hand, smirking when other bots around them raised their optics. “If you want to dance with me, just do it. I never had any of those fancy parties growing up like you did. Wing took me to one once and I got halfway up the steps before I turned right back around and left.” The admission stung, but he was glad he could at least say the bots name now.

Perceptor stepped closer, his EM field brushing against Drift’s tentatively. He was worried, asking for reassurance that his partner, his lover, would be alright.

“It’s okay, you didn’t cross any lines.” He leaned in and kissed Perceptor’s helm, then noticed the bots around them shrug off their curiosity to get back to work. “Do you want to dance with me?” Drift motioned to the wide open space they had.

“There’s no music.” Perceptor replied flatly, narrowing his visible optic.

“Then I’ll hum us a tune.” Drift began one, a light sway in his hips as he rocked from side to side.

“People are watching.” Perceptor countered, sounding nervous.

“You care about them watching as much as I care about fifty credit high grade.” Drift countered. “If you don’t want to you don’t have to, just let me know.” He smiled again and leaned in for a proper kiss this time. When Perceptor returned it he felt delighted, and when he pulled away he felt the warm flutter of his partners EM field.

“I…” Perceptor pulled back slowly, “I’m not a very good dancer. I only know things like Molten Flows or the Waltz.” Drift could help but laugh.

“You think I don’t know how to Waltz? I spent time on Earth, I know how to Waltz, it’s actually kind of boring.” He couldn’t help the goading tease in his voice. Perceptor fell for it, upset written across his face.

“How _dare_ you, the Waltz is a mathematical joy, here.” Perceptor positioned them and took the lead, then nodded. Drift chuckled but began to hum something that would fit. He listened as Perceptor muttered _‘One two three’_ over and over again, occasionally glancing down at his peds.

Drift stopped humming and Perceptor nearly tripped over himself. “You’re way too tense.” Drift said as he switched their positions. “Here, I’ll lead this time, you follow. Also don’t count, it should happen naturally.” Perceptor sputtered at him but quickly followed when Drift began to hum. The look of worried hesitation when Perceptor tripped over his own peds a few times slowly relaxed, and Drift gladly carried them through the song until he hummed the final note.

When they came to a stop he smiled, his hands lowering slowly as Perceptor looked at him with reverence. “There we go, we’ve danced together.” For some reason, that alone felt amazing. Perceptror leaned forward and kissed him, slow and gentle before he pulled back in shock.

Drift huffed and pouted, but Perceptor was too busy brushing himself off to notice.

“Right, that silliness out of the way, back to work.” The other bot turned and started walking toward the crates they were meant to be picking up. Drift hurriedly ran up behind Perceptor and leaned in close when he bent down to read the datapad.

“I love you too.” He whispered, watching as Perceptor fumbled and tried not to drop the pad.


End file.
